


必将忘却之事 All Things Must Be Forgotten

by linzhishu



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>仍旧视两位的妻子不存在。</p>
    </blockquote>





	必将忘却之事 All Things Must Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> 仍旧视两位的妻子不存在。

打开门时艾瑞还以为自己在做梦，但哪怕春梦都不该是这个时间地点，所以他马上清醒了，扯开一个欢迎的笑：“嘿，大卫。”  
“好久不见，保罗。”警官柔和地说。  
艾瑞倒真是挺高兴，这还是他搬到船上以来第二个来访的故人，他把陶希迎进来，问道：“你要喝什么？茶还是咖啡？”  
陶希看了看他的船屋，在沙发上坐下：“咖啡，谢谢。”  
艾瑞去泡咖啡，等着陶希问候他近况，一般人都这样不是吗，不过他有点自嘲地想到，和衣冠楚楚的警官对比，他的样子的确落魄苍老了点。  
但是陶希说：“你还记得那个叫罗伯特的插画记者吗？”  
艾瑞漫不经心地说：“记得，怎么了？”那个小家伙来找过他然后他们不欢而散，老天，艾瑞仰起头：“大卫，别告诉我你也是为那个疯子来的。”  
陶希的确是：“罗伯特推断出了凶手，我认可他的判断，亚瑟•李•艾伦，就是他。”  
艾瑞泡咖啡的动作停下了，但没有回头，他的身体无意识已经绷直了：“他被逮捕了？”  
陶希否定“不，我们没有证据。这个案子已经被存封了。”  
艾瑞终于回头看向陶希，眯起眼睛：“你也放弃了？”  
“我早就不能再碰了，自从警局收到一封署名十二宫，疑似我自己寄去出风头的信之后。”  
艾瑞明显不知道这件事，睁大眼睛：“你也收到过？”  
陶希知道他在疑问什么，摇了摇头：“只是信。”  
艾瑞放松下来，重新开始泡咖啡，嗤笑一声：“他干嘛不给你也寄一块血衣？我看他的本意不是陷害你吧？”  
陶希认可他的判断，回答：“71年8月4日我们到炼油产问过他话，在申请到对他的搜查之前，两天之后他就搬了家，罗伯特对比时间之后认为他那时就处理了证物，所以他没有带血的衬衫了。”  
艾瑞端着咖啡，又抽了瓶酒，转身坐过来，把咖啡搁在陶希身前，自己拿着酒咬开瓶盖，坐在沙发里就像没骨头一样陷下去：“所以你到底是来干嘛？”  
陶希回答：“来告诉你。我答应过，我手上的案子调查进度都可以告诉你。”  
艾瑞突然坐直了：“你没答应过。”  
陶希顿了顿，声音轻柔地说：“我没有说出来。”

艾瑞突然想起很久之前，那是十几年之前了，那时候他还意气风发，前途无量，他经常帮陶希用记者的门路打听些消息，陶希也经常告诉他一些内部秘密，不过也有三分之一的时候，陶希虽然告诉他了，却不许他刊登，哪怕他说“It’s me”也没用。  
没有什么比身为一个记者有独家消息却不能发表更折磨了，这往往让他百爪挠心一样痛苦难耐，然后他就会把这痛苦转化成陶希身上的牙印或者抓痕。  
有路子的记者在警局多多少少都会有点朋友，艾瑞只有陶希一个，有陶希已经足够了。  
毕竟他们怎么说也算带福利的朋友。  
他都忘记自己是怎么和陶希成为朋友的了，艾瑞突然很在意这一点，绞尽脑汁，使劲回想，才模模糊糊地想起，他采访一个陶希手上的案子，大大方方地请他喝酒，陶希也答应了下来。  
后来他们经常喝一杯——每次都是他约陶希出来，陶希不喜欢喝酒。  
有时候艾瑞想从陶希手里问到点独门消息，基本上每次都能如愿，有时候只是维持友谊的例行公事，有时候他需要有个人陪他喝酒，当他觉得他平时那帮热热闹闹的朋友不足以陪伴他的时候，他有些话需要对离他的生活不那么近但可以信任的人说的时候。  
艾瑞突然意识到一件事，那就像夜幕中的一颗星星，完全不引人注意，存在的如此理所当然，但它确凿无疑在那里，在年轻的他心里虽然没有形成明确的概念却下意识完全清楚。  
陶希从来没拒绝过他的邀请。  
那个关于案子消息的要求，他提出过，但陶希没有答应。  
其实陶希从来没有拒绝过他，任何事。

这个认识似乎一个开关，突然触发光阴的闸门，记忆汹涌而来，以相当温情的方式一一展现，就连琐碎细节的边角都那么清清楚楚，清晰得让艾瑞吃惊。  
多年前他们第一次见面的样子，他们经常碰面的酒吧，知道他工作忙碌在碰面前给他带一包动物饼干，一起吃饭的时候把他汉堡里的西红柿拿过来吃掉，玩笑般地吃个他搭档的醋，他柔和的嗓音——在下面时会很好听地喊他的名字，在上面会不断地问他的感受。  
但也有更多的记忆已经模糊，那么多次互相帮忙，那么多次聊天说笑，那么多次约会做爱，在艾瑞脑中都只剩下一幅幅零散的破碎画面和一个个模糊的剪影轮廓。  
这些残存的部分让清晰的那些也显得嘲笑起来了，将记忆留存在自己的身体里是有时限的，那些记忆里的感情也终有一天会消退、会淡忘、会终究了无痕迹。

十二宫是艾瑞生命里一个巨大的转折，他曾经以为那个大案子会成就他，也一度以为那玩意儿会毁掉他，但是都没有，他真真正正、完全地遗忘了。  
毕竟他对现在说不上不满意。十二宫已经是过去的事了，哪怕想起来他还会不满。毕竟他丢掉了稳定高新的工作和光明前程，以及……陶希。  
这个名字有时会在夜深人静、午夜梦回的时候想起。陶希是艾瑞维持时间最长的一个情人——如果他们的关系能称为情人的话。  
那些亲吻、抚摸、调情似乎都是友谊的附带品，可他们也不像一般的朋友足够亲密，艾瑞是个交游广阔的人物，如果像他的朋友们，至少相聚该更多。  
艾瑞背着陶希把自己查到的消息发出去那次，陶希是真的生气了，艾瑞没担心，甚至是不在乎，艾瑞那时对陶希有点怨怼，他觉得陶希对他有一种责任，例如把凶犯抓捕归案让他的安全不再受威胁。  
很久之后艾瑞想起陶希上车前的最后一句话，才明白那时主宰陶希最强烈的情绪不是愤怒，而是失望，陶希真正想说的并不是“你害我没法办案”，而是“你应该先告诉我”。  
以前陶希不是没生过艾瑞的气，陶希并不会真的很纵容他，最后他们总会和好。  
但这次切断关系的是艾瑞，他被吓住了，垮掉了，那时候他天天买醉，陶希有没有找过他，他真的不记得。  
在他整日酗酒的时候，他以为他这辈子都无法忘掉碰到那块带血的布的感觉。  
偶尔清醒时他很清楚自己的记忆夸大了那时的触感，几乎是看一眼他就把那玩意甩下走开，但他总觉得手指曾真实的碰触到过上面的血，冰冷的、黏腻的，带着生命消逝的阴冷和沉重，带着生命被剥夺的残忍和冷酷，哪怕他的理智很清楚那么点血迹在布上干涸后跟干掉的红墨水摸起来没什么差别。  
可是过了这么多年的这一天，他再回想，连当时的恐惧都不太想得起来了。  
他年纪大了不少，当然离记忆开始消退的老年还远得很，但这和年龄无关，过了太久的事情，会悄然从记忆的末端滑落，就像时间一样挽留不住。  
就像陶希最后给过他的一个吻，他们最后一次见面时陶希生气的脸，他都已经不记得。  
最终他连这一天也会忘掉的。

陶希沉默地喝完咖啡，然后说：“这是最后一次了。”  
艾瑞的注意力却没有集中在这句话的内容上，他出神地想到，在不透光、轻微摇晃的幽暗船屋里，陶希微微带着沙哑的嗓音真是再合适不过。  
陶希没有在意他的走神，已经起身告辞，走到了门口。  
艾瑞蓦然惊醒，站了起来。  
他知道世界就像一条巨大的河，离开原本位置的人很容易就会被忘记，哪怕现在名垂千古的那些人也会被更久远时代之后的人忘记。  
他知道有些事他还不想忘记。  
那么至少要让这些事在记忆的时间线上离自己不要太远。

“大卫，”艾瑞在陶希背后叫住他，坦然又理所当然似地说：“去喝一杯吧。”  
陶希开门的动作停下了，回过头。  
哪怕过了这么多年，他们在这之中从未联系，甚至没有去关注对方的消息，对对方身上发生的事一无所知。  
陶希仍然像过去那样，简单地点头同意了。

 

于2014.03.13

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的想法里陶希的表现会更积极和尖锐，因为我对艾瑞酗酒和离开的那段日子有很多疑问很多想法，可是写着写着陶希就沉默内敛起来了，电影里他真的是个被动到死的家伙。  
> 有福利的朋友（friends with benefits）意思就是指炮友，是我从一篇科学组同人里看到的。


End file.
